Moments in Time
by Drarry Contributor
Summary: A series of moments with Draco and Harry where they wind up liking each other... or hating... or loving. Doesn't really matter does it? As long as it happens. Drarry Haco DracoxHarry HarryxDraco
1. Hot Air Balloons

Little Harry Potter, at the age of six, has one thing he loves more than anything else. That just so happens to be hot air balloons. All the other boys his age are into cars or power rangers but Harry has always had a fascination with the little balloons. They just make him smile, make him happy, and it really _really_ makes Draco Malfoy mad.

The little blond boy in his class loves it when all the boys in class are jealous of his fancy remote control cars and handheld video games. The only one who isn't impressed is Harry which makes him really mad because he wants _everyone_ to think he has the best stuff. It's true after all and no pathetic little boy with large stained clothes will make him change his mind. Draco crossed his arms and stalked over to Harry as the little boy played with his handmade hot air balloon and pretended as though it was flying across the space in front of him, not wanting to get in anyone's way with his playing.

"A hot air balloon? How boring! Don't you want to play with a _jet_ or a _helicopter _or even a _sub_-sub-submarye?" Draco stuttered over the last word but forced a smirk to pretend as though he meant to screw up. Besides, odds are Harry doesn't know the word either.

"Do you mean submarine? Sorry, I like hot air balloons." Harry said softly and went back to playing, the balloon having little pictures of parents holding a baby and smiling, everyone always looks happy in his pictures in class, Harry likes pretending that everyone could be happy at least in the paper drawing world. Draco grabbed the paper hot air balloon and ripped it up before grabbing a cup of water by the sink and pouring it on the balloon. Harry stared at the mess then began to sniffle before crying soft tears, rather than sobbing loudly like Draco would have.

When the teacher came over, Harry said he didn't mean to but he broke his hot air balloon, then he proceeded to help the teacher clean it up. Draco was baffled as he watched.

The next day Draco brought a plastic model of a hot air balloon and began playing by himself, trying to find out what was so interesting about this piece of trash. That's when Harry walked over and asked if he could play too. Soon they were coming up with adventures where they travelled the world and fought horrible monsters, only to escape to their hot air balloon to get away to safety and then relax and stare at the beautiful world around them in awe.

When recess came… they promised each other that when they grew up Harry would learn how to pilot hot air balloons and Draco would get richer and then they'd have one of their own and go on adventures whenever they could.

And once the boys were old enough to do all this… they really did get a hot air balloon and explored the world.


	2. Dreams

It was just a dream.

Draco was sure that if he had been as lucky as Potter to be able to even _glimpse_ into the mirror of Erised then he would see himself standing taller than everyone on a pedestal, gazing out into the world with a smile on his face. To his right would be Draco's father, looking up at him proudly with Draco's mother beside him. Then, to Draco's left would be the defeated and upset Harry Potter, attempting to gain the friendship of his nemesis.

The sky would be pretty and blue with scattered clouds, and he'd be holding the golden snitch in his Quidditch uniform. Everything would be absolutely perfect. The only problem is...

Draco jerked his head up from the desk with a slight gasp, his breathing becoming erratic from the strange dream he had. It was as though he was within the mind of his eleven year old self once more, which is ridiculous since Draco is nearing twenty-three. A cup of coffee was placed in front of his face making Draco gaze at it for a moment before sitting up, remembering in agony the amount of work he has to do. A whole stack of paperwork sitting right in front of him... _but_ in front of _that_ is coffee. Draco downed it quickly, even as it scalded his mouth making his rescuer laugh aloud.

"I needed to _wake up_, Potter. I have all this paperwork to do, no thanks to you." He grumbled but Potter just sat across from him with his head held up by his propped up hands as he watched the exhausted blond.

"Yes but I brought you coffee and I'm here to _help_ you if you'd let me anywhere near the papers." Potter smirked causing Draco to frown before massaging his temples trying to remember everything. His mind is a bit foggy from thinking of his past dreams. But here he is, an Auror, occasionally helped by Potter while showing the world that the Malfoy family isn't full of traitorous fucks. It just has a genetic problem that involves loving one's family too much.

"Your handwriting is atrocious." Draco shivered and then began to massage his face in case it's red from pressing it against the desk for so long. His back felt stiff but he didn't really mind much. Draco must be _exhausted_ to not care about such discomfort.

"Whatever Malfoy." Potter laughed but didn't move from his seat, seeming content just to watch his partner.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"I'm comfortable here."

"Fine."

But secretly Draco is glad. Maybe his dreams didn't work out. But who really cares when he's finally grown up?


	3. Graduation

It's not that big of a deal. So what? Everyone is graduating from Hogwarts, it's not as though the world is about to end, and that's mainly thanks to Harry. But the green eyed boy frowned and started fidgeting in his robes, trying to calm himself down as the nerves started to hit. The school is still in ruins to an extent, but classes continued the next year in the sections of Hogwarts that were saved, so in the end, everyone got another year in... so Hermione, Ron, and Harry managed to actually graduate with standard Newts which is incredible in itself.

Most of the students were already beside the lake, smiling as their photos were taken by the ever so zealous Collin Creevy. His brother died in the war... he was so young and wasn't supposed to be there but he thought his older brother Collin would be there to fight. Sadly his brother was too busy trying to protect him by staying out and searching. Harry almost cried himself when he found out about the loss. Too much loss in this war, but no one ever says that. They only focus on how it's over and how Harry Potter _saved_ everyone. But that's not true. Harry Potter missed some people. Several people in fact.

Harry noticed Malfoy hanging back, by himself, looking horrified at the happy display of the kids still alive running around screaming for joy at school being _done_. You would think the world is normal again and there wasn't a war they just barely survived. "Hey Malfoy, you better hurry if you want your last chance to get a picture with the Savior of the Wizarding World." Harry called making Malfoy pause then turn to look at him slowly, his eyes glowing brightly.

"As if you'd want the attention, Potter." He spat then paused, as though unsure of himself. Finally he stomped off as though heading over to join the others.

"How did you know?" Harry called after him, a bit hesitant at talking to his old enemy for so long.

"I've had to understand and see a lot more about you, Potter. I owe you a life-debt. If I hope to survive the pain of owing something so precious to someone then I should find out that my idiotic interpretations of your behavior may have been wrong. I have to actually _see_you." Malfoy said softly then left. Harry stood in a daze then reluctantly followed.

Several pictures and three speeches later... they were off. But before Malfoy could leave the grounds and start his life as an adult, a piece of paper slid into his hand. "That's my address. If you ever want to talk or find out more about your misconceptions of me then just owl. I'll be waiting for you." Harry grinned and left, leaving a stunned Malfoy on the grounds.

So they're graduating, people died, and the war is over. All that doesn't matter because you see... people can _change_. Harry sincerely hoped that Malfoy would change a bit more, then maybe they could something other than _enemies_. The war is over, Lucius doesn't give a damn about Harry except for the debts his family owes, and they are free to make their own choices.

Maybe graduating from this isn't so bad.


End file.
